Many techniques are available for automatically identifying objects or targets that must be identified as the object is introduced through a detection zone or placed at a selected position. Current techniques include remote tag identification, metal detection, and RF resonance.
Examples of devices that would use an object identification system are games that identify objects, such as balls or rings with predetermined attributes (color letters, numbers, pictures, etc.), as a particular object is (a) introduced into or removed from a container or (b) put into a selected relative position with respect to other objects. Such applications require inexpensive and reliable means of identifying and discriminating between a set of objects using means not connected to the objects.
For such applications, existing object identification techniques are unsatisfactory because complexity, poor object discrimination, or inconvenient proximity relationships between the objects and the identification positions.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive and reliable device for identifying and descriminating between a set of objects as they are selectively introduced into a container, or as they are arranged in a selected relative position. Preferably, the object identification device would be capable of dynamic operation with moving objects.